


Rêveur

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Petit moment Cherrik
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rêveur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3. Pas d'autres défis.  
> Texte sur les films X-Men.  
> ErikXCharles
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assis, comme toujours, dans son fauteuil roulant, Charles Xavier regarde par la fenêtre ses élèves se promener dans le parcs, en groupes d'amis. L'avenir, comme il aime les surnommer. Le monde est devenu si compliqué, avec l'apparition des mutants. Les humains ont peur d'eux, et il les comprenait. C'est pourquoi lui, et les prochaines générations devaient montrer au monde qu'humain et mutants peuvent vivre ensemble.

-Tu sembles bien rêveur.

Appuyé contre la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Erik regarde son amant.

-Je pense au futur.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ; tu es rêveur.

-Et toi tu es trop négatif.

-Je pensais être réaliste, mais juste ici, tu as toujours réussi à me prouver que j'avais tord. Peut être as tu raison ?

Charles souris, recentrant son attention sur l'extérieur. Le manipulateur de métal le rejoint.

-C'est l'heure de ton cours, tu le sais ?

-Tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Montre leur qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, ou ça n'arrivera jamais.

Erik soupire, amusé, et se penche pour embrasser le télépathe. Puis, il se redresse et montre la porte dans un geste élégant.

-Après vous, professeur.


End file.
